


Wish I Had an Angel

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: ALL深深主下阵雨年深栎久/浩翰深海提及无车血族深捡了狼崽夏当暖炉养着的故事也大概是个双向救赎的故事虽然好像是BE





	Wish I Had an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> 部分设定参考暮光之城  
> 私设如山
> 
>  
> 
> —  
> 真人无关  
> 上升不可

【Wish I Had an Angel】

 

他被他捡到的那天  
是个雨天

或许用雨天用来形容那天的天气远不是那么贴切

那天的雨滴更像是冰雹  
饱满的砸在他的脸上  
像能敲出一个个深坑  
身边的土早都和成了泥  
他就靠着树坐在泥里  
全身吸满了泥水  
毛发湿成一团纠结的趴在头上  
无精打采的

雨太密  
什么也看不清  
都是灰蒙蒙的一片  
没什么分明

雨也太急  
什么都听不到  
只有噼啪噼啪  
错过了他的脚步声

“嗯？哪儿来的一条落水狗？”  
远处一道灰色的人影慢慢靠近  
他动了动鼻子  
【血族】  
指尖抬了抬又停住

灰影停在他的面前  
他们隔着雨幕对视  
他看不清他的表情  
但他分明也和自己一样狼狈  
衣服像烂布条随便挂在身上  
全身被雨雾笼罩  
还滴着水

突然那人伸出手弯下腰  
五官在他的眼前放大  
现在想想有些不可思议  
但当时他只注意到了那双眼睛  
那么清亮却又那么迷茫  
自上至下贯穿左眼的有一道血红色的疤还未结痂  
不显得狰狞却像是悲伤  
突然间那双眼睛笑了  
波光粼粼弯成了月亮的形状  
笑意也冰凉冷清如同月色

“今天起你就叫果果了”

—  
“深深你怎么捡了这么个东西回来？大哥知道了要生气的！你明知道大哥最讨厌他们…”  
“栎栎~好栎栎~我的好哥哥～你就帮我瞒着大哥嘛，反正他平时也不在”  
“李深深！不要仗着大家宠你就为所欲为，我告诉你…”  
“哥哥哥哥~我今晚去你那好不好！帮我保密嘛求你了~”  
“你…唉 算了我管不了你。记得今晚来我这我就假装没看见吧”  
“好！我一定打扮的漂漂亮亮的来！栎栎最好了！”

关门声过后床上传来淅淅索索的声音  
一个冰凉的身躯钻到他怀里蹭了蹭  
“果果好暖和啊…嗯 还是恒温动物好…呼…呼…”  
呼吸声逐渐平稳  
夏瀚宇缓缓睁开眼睛  
入目是个棕色柔软的发顶  
毛茸茸的像个小动物  
再往上看却是一片猩红  
厚重的天鹅绒从床顶垂落压得他有些透不过气  
那是他第一次不在阳光和绿树间醒来

—  
“果果我回来了！有没有好好等我？”  
“果果给我唱首歌好不好？”  
“果果我好冷啊！”  
“果果...”  
“果果…”

夏瀚宇一直在这里陪着他  
看着他在夜幕降临之时身着华服匆匆离去  
看着他在清晨破晓之时衣着凌乱疲惫而归  
他的颈肩总是有着各种各样的痕迹  
有时是吻痕  
有时是咬痕  
更多时候是两个还未凝固的圆形印记  
吸血的痕迹

夏瀚宇从来都不问他是去干什么  
他本来就不多话  
被深深捡回来之后更是几乎不开口  
深深经常笑他  
说如果不是听过他唱歌还以为他是个哑巴  
他也只会扯着嘴角笑笑露出一点点犬齿

他更多的是在白天里陪着他  
清晨抱着他躺在帷幔遮蔽的床上回笼  
正午抱着他坐在窗帘旁边的地上小憩  
阴天抱着他靠在露台围栏的边上赏潮  
雨天抱着他站在玫瑰花窗的影上哼唱  
看着他的皮肤在阳光下现出珍珠的光泽  
看着他的眼睛在光斑下倒映迷离的视线

他们的关系就是那个拥抱  
也从未超越那个拥抱  
只是因为他总是觉得冷  
需要一个恒温的拥抱

—  
这一天他却没能在清晨等到他

第二天 阴

第三天 雨

第四天 雨

第五天 清晨  
一个身影破门而入  
大力的把他按到墙上  
那人红衣浅发  
蓝色的虹膜隐隐透着血光  
“都是因为你！都是因为养了你！”  
獠牙闪着寒光满是恶意  
“大哥一直纵着深深，从来都舍不得这么对他！”

夏瀚宇却只是静静的看着他  
单眼皮遮盖下的眼神毫无波澜  
好似这一切都与他无关

“养不熟的白眼狼 还是条废狼”  
来人转身离去就像来时一样匆匆

第六天 阴 

第七天 雾  
大约该是红日西沉的时刻  
仅剩的那点微光挣扎着照亮着白茫的四周  
就像他们相遇的那天  
他看到远方的灰影渐渐靠近  
约莫是两人的形状  
走进了  
才看清是深深和抱着他的另一人

这还是夏瀚宇被他捡到后第一次见到这个人  
精致得挑不出缺点的五官  
眼周泛着邪魅的红  
左眼下一颗泪痣点缀  
却异常显得凌厉  
看着他的眼神满是不屑与厌憎  
仿佛看到了什么脏东西又仿佛根本没看到他

看到这人  
夏瀚宇才想起  
自己陪伴了那么久的人也是个血族  
他的撒娇  
他的依赖  
让他误以为他只是一个体温偏低的人类少年

来人抱着深深闪过他  
轻车熟路的走到屋里坐下  
修长的手指拨弄着怀中人漏出的发丝  
“深深很久都没这么求过我了”  
面色上像是有些温柔  
但又好像是一闪而逝的错觉

“我还以为是多可爱的宠物让他那么舍不得”  
“原来是你啊夏瀚宇”  
“听说你转化失败早就被族群驱逐没了音信 没想到倒是被深深捡到了”  
“本来嘛 我对你们是一个也不会放过”  
“不过谁让我答应了深深”  
舌尖舔过猩红的嘴唇  
翘起的嘴角满是回味  
“也是难得让我尽了兴”

“你这条丧家犬就留给深深看门吧”  
把人放到床上  
转身离去  
毫不留恋

夏瀚宇小心翼翼地把他挪到被子里  
黑色天鹅绒包裹的躯体布满青紫  
颈侧 手腕 大腿内侧的血洞还在缓缓淌着血  
他的唇色泛白呼吸微弱  
仿佛轻轻一碰就会断了气  
右手上倒是新添了一枚红宝石的戒指  
大得夸张 在他的手上摇摇欲坠

他眉头紧皱 似乎很是不安  
嘴唇动了动但又没有力气发声  
但他明白他在呼唤他

【果果 我好冷】

【果果 抱抱我】

他把他拥入怀中  
哼着他最喜欢的旋律  
缓缓沉睡

—  
深深醒来在那个月圆之夜  
那个月圆之夜似乎和以前的有些不同  
巨大的月亮占据了天空的正中  
一角的阴影慢慢扩大  
银色的月辉渐渐变得猩红

夏瀚宇感到自己的血液越来越烫  
红细胞在血管中扭曲翻涌想要破壁而出  
疼痛仿佛要把他的头撕扯成两半  
他冲入林间不停地哀嚎着翻滚

一双冰凉的手覆上他的额间  
嘴里哼着他熟悉的曲调  
【I wish I had an angel】  
【For one moment of love…】

随着疼痛的缓解  
他感到自己的毛发越变越长  
身形也逐渐改变  
前所未有的力量充斥了他的全身  
他把深深甩到背上  
冲向海边的悬崖  
望着猩红的圆月  
发出了属于狼的第一声怒嚎

血狼之月  
狼王之月

—  
那晚的后来  
他站在崖边  
深深把头埋在他胸前的绒毛里  
他们一起看着血月退去  
看着浪涌潮落  
看着银月西沉  
看着银狼变回果果

远处的海面上太阳探出了朦胧的一角  
灰蒙蒙的天空染上了些粉色  
“你尝过血的味道么？”  
他从他怀里起身  
眼中含着一潭清泉  
“我觉得腥得要死 一点都不好喝”

“可是我的血他们都说好喝 怎么喝都喝不够呢”  
他笑的天真  
像是突然听到新故事的小孩  
“果果想不想尝尝？我的血”  
他歪着头盯着他的果果  
“作为交换果果也让我尝尝你的血好不好 我一直都想试试呢”  
“好”

不知从哪里掏出的银质匕首  
划过他的手腕  
暗红的血液顺着指尖蜿蜒  
他伸出手如同赏赐  
他含住他的手腕  
温热的舌舔过伤口  
他的身体轻颤  
软倒在他怀中  
“好喝么果果？”  
“甜的。像西瓜汁”  
“哈哈哈..果果… 嗯~ 真是个呆子”

他尖锐的獠牙刺入他的脖颈  
滚烫的血液流入他的食道  
血液流过的地方都仿佛着了火  
烧灼着火辣辣的痛  
无法抑制的燥热从体内升腾  
他双颊涨的通红  
撕扯着自己的领口  
却继续贪婪地吸着不肯松口

血是血族媚药  
狼人的血是血族的媚药  
也是是毒药

反之亦然

他的身体开始发冷  
收起獠牙蜷缩在他的怀里  
就像过去的每天一样  
嘟囔着  
“果果 我好冷啊”  
“果果 你怎么也这么凉啊”  
“果果 你变个狼给我摸摸好不好…”

“果果 你记住了 我叫李振宁”  
“记住了…我叫夏瀚宇”

一只银狼驮着一个白色的身影从悬崖一跃而下  
没入波涛与礁石之间  
再没了踪影

当太阳终于升起  
又来了两个人站在崖边  
他们发型衣着凌乱仿佛被飓风吹过  
他们的皮肤在阳光下钻石般璀璨  
他们呆立着  
盯着崖边干涸的血迹  
一枚红色宝石的戒指孤零零的躺着  
再没了别的踪迹

 

\- THE END -

 

Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before

Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder  
I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

— 【Wish I Had an Angel】Nightwish

**Author's Note:**

> 怕没渣文笔没写清楚 解释一下  
> 大概是11被22的血吸引把他变成血族方便随时吸血doi  
> 22变成血族以后变成因为血太香备受宠爱 每天换个人宠/do他  
> 22最狼狈的时候遇到了变狼失败没能成年被族群抛弃的狼人77  
> 44一直是最宠22的 所以发现他捡了个狼人以后很生气怕他被11罚  
> 22用自己让44答应保密 2277度过了一段相拥取暖的温馨时光  
> 然后11回来了 发现了77很生气 22求11不要杀77献祭自己被do+吸了7天  
> 77很心痛 又遇到血狼之月终于成功变狼完成狼人的成年礼  
> 22知道变化成功的狼人77肯定会被11杀死 所以干脆一起殉情  
> 殉没殉成就不知道了...


End file.
